Sakura Blossoms
by macie1226
Summary: "No!" She objected."You have no say in this choice, it is not up for discussion." His face stayed cold and stern. "I will not let you Sesshoumaru!" He slamed her against the castle's walls. "Like I said before my dear Kagome,you have no say in the matter.
1. Release in the Hot Springs

Hello reader, this is my first actual fan fiction to be posted on here!!!! I hope you like it. But I will warn you that there is going to be small lemons in the story, than one or two GIANT ones! ^-^

*******

Run, run, run.

Her instincts had kicked in and her adrenaline was pumping.

She knew he was behind her, waiting for her to screw up and fall. So he could take her again, back to that room she was constantly locked up in.

"But," she thought, "shouldn't he have caught me by now?"

Than contact with the tree was made, causing her to fall to the ground.

So I guess he caught me. She thought.

"This Sesshoumaru would not have to 'catch' you if you did not run away."

"No! I have to get away from you Sesshoumaru! I have to-to run"

"I do not think you will be able to fulfill that wish dear Kagome. For you are going no where but back with me. Now come along, or will I have to carry you?"

********

"Kagome! Stop fiddling with that stuff of yours and come on!" Inuyasha called from his tree like always.

Oh jeez! She thought. "Inuyasha! Maybe, you know, if you would be so kind as to come down and help me. It would go so much faster." She smiled; she knew what his answer would be already. "Feh, do it yourself." He said as he rolled over lazily.

"Inuyashaaaa," she said softly. "SIT!!!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other; they knew it was coming as well.

Kagome had plenty of things on her mind. School, the jewel shards, Naroku, and the one that was taking up all thoughts was no other than Inuyasha. She found her self asking Sango for help a lot. Like now as she walked towards her. "Sango lets go to the hot springs together, please." She asked sweetly.

"Ok, Kagome. Is something wrong?" She asked gently. Sango was definitely a motherly type. "I will meet you there right after I get done making sure Miroku keeps his hands to himself," she said as she passed a quick glance to Miroku, who was talking to a pretty and young woman.

Kagome nodded, than turned away to walk towards the springs.

Sesshoumaru smelt it the second he stepped foot back into the forest.

"Jaken, bring Rin home." He said as he began to walk away. "Oh, yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said as he stumbled to grab hold of Ah-Un.

It was a sweet scent, the smell of being untouched. Sesshoumaru turned to look towards the springs.

Kagome was stepping into the warmth that surrounded her. If she ever needed to think she always tried to find a hot springs to find release in. In both senses of the word. Lots of times she went to a hot spring to climax herself and have the stress just fade away with every pulse.

Sesshoumaru than found out Kagome was what he smelt. She was a virgin; the sweet smell that came from her was tempting. Than other smells caught him as he started to walk away, he stopped.

Jasmine, Rose, and the richest of honey. It wafted from her body. This was the final temptation. His demon could be satisfied no other way. Her smell was too much of an offer to pass up

Kagome sunk into the water alittle deeper, and looked around.

Trying to make sure that no one was coming as she rubbed herself vigorously. She closed her eyes and imagined Inuyasha. She moaned as pressure built up and busted like a balloon. She shook from the feeling of the orgasm. It wasn't as rough as the others though. She wondered why.

Sesshoumaru was tempted to grab her and take her as her own. But that was sick. How could he even have such thoughts about a human. He quickly turned around, disgusted by his thoughts, and walked away.


	2. Naked and Alone

Sorry it took sooooo long to update ^-^; I've been with family :D ANYWAYS……Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think I would get so many. It makes me happy and it makes me write faster. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! ßI think it sounds like a good deal ^3^ lol

Kagome wanted more than just masturbation though, she wanted the real thing. Sure, she had been asked plenty of time but she didn't just want sex. She wanted love. The love that could only come from Inuyasha.

"Why doesn't he love me?" She asked herself as stress came over her again. _Kikyo_. Her heart fell seven stories into a pit of spikes. "Stupid me. I completely forgot about how much Inuyasha loves her."

_What does it matter if Kikyo still loves him! She's dead and I'm not!_

She shook off that thought. "What is my deal? Poor Kikyo, she lost her love to a demon that she still has to fight off even in death."

A hand layed itself lightly on her shoulder. Kagome jumped up to see Sango looking at her with a look of sadness.

"I-I have to go Sango!" She stuttered as she wrapped a towel around herself and ran into the woods.

"Kagome! Wait!!" Sango put her hand down. She sighed as she walked to get Inuyasha. She rarely saw Kagome let a tear out, but to see her crying hard like that. She had just walked through the bushes to see Kagome start crying.

Kagome leaned over and heaved from exhaustion. She had run quite deep into the woods. She couldn't even recognize them. She was terrified and began to run until a thorn bush took hold of her towel and ripped it from her. She quickly tried to grab but the huge thorns dug into her arm.

"Damn it!" She cried as she pulled her arm away. Blood was trickling from the gashes. Kagome fell to her knees. She was as good as dead. She was vulnerable to everything to come.

She stood up, and cried. Maybe if she ran to a village, she would be safe. She turned to run and ran into something. She shivered and her eyes stayed shut. This was the demon that was either going to kill and eat her, or keep her alive to have his sick way with her. She wished so much for the first one. He looked down at her. He was contemplating what he was going to with her. It was not in his nature to be kind to a human, but she was a woman, he had thoughts of killing her but they eventually faded into his other thoughts. Kagome fell to her knees.

"Please just kill me!" She screamed; her eyes still shut. Big tears of fear ran down her face.

Something fell on the ground in front of her. She opened her eyes to see the top of a kimono lying on the ground. She looked up. "Sesshoumaru!" She yelled. Kagome got a horrible sick feeling in her stomach.

"Human, are you going to accept such a humble gift from me or should I fulfill your wish and just kill you?" His voice was emotionless.

_He probably wouldn't care if he did kill me_, Kagome thought.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her and picked her up. Kagome blushed, his fingertips slid across her breasts. He grabbed the top and wrapped it around her and tied it. It was humongous on her but at least she wasn't naked anymore.

"Now come Kagome." He turned his head and said.

Kagome was curious as he walked over to her. Her eyes grew big as she looked at him. He was hot! And through the thin last layer you could tell he had the body you only see on the most ripped people. He could lift her with his pinky! He walked closer and her face turned beet red as he scooped her up in his arms.

_Oh my gosh! He's carrying me!_

"WHA? WAIT!!!!" She struggled but he held her the same, as if she weighed absolutely nothing.

"Well if your gonna be mean and not tell me where we are going I'm gonna…"

"Your gonna do what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I-I'm going to pout the whole way!"

He looked down at her.

_OMG!! Did I just flirt with Sesshoumaru?!"_

He watched her eyes widen and her face blush a rosy pink. She tried to cover her face.

He looked up to make sure she couldn't see the smirk on his face.


	3. His Demon

Sorry about that last chapter . I read a review from a reader and Kagome was kind of pathetic… Oops ^-^; Oh well. On to the story.

**************************************

Kagome gently lifted her head. The futon was soft today. She looked around.

_Where am I?_

Than the memory of yesterday kick started her brain into a fury of action.

"No, it had to have been a dream!" She stood up. She was in different cloths.

_Wha-Where are my cloths?_

"No way." Kagome walked towards the door and opened it. It was like looking through the eyes of a newborn fawn, she didn't recognize anything. She bolted down the hallway. Sesshoumaru quickly blocked her route out.

"Out of my way Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said through her teeth.

"You expect to make it out of here alive? Without first repaying your debt to me?"

Kagome growled. "I have no debt to repay!"

"Saving your sick little human soul is a very large debt. A debt you have to repay or I will not halt to end your life." He looked down on her, she was nothing to him. She was merely his brother's wrench. Nothing more than another putrid human but at the same time, she interested him. No one had ever talked to him like that! Who did this woman think she was to order him around?

Kagome looked down. _That's right. He did save my life. _

"What do I have to do to repay my debt Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was nothing less than mortally angry that Sesshoumaru had a point.

His hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"If you are to live in this castle while repaying your debt, you will NOT show any disrespect towards me or anyone else. You will address people's names properly or you will be punished. You have learned the rules. A mistake could easily cost your life." He pulled his claw across her neck.

"Now come Kagome. You will be given your task to repay your debt." He turned and walked away.

Kagome sat where he left her. She was scared. Horrified was definitely a better word to put the fear that swelled up inside her.

_I want Inuyasha! And Sango, and the rest of my friends. No. I can't break. Breaking down is the thing that got me into this mess! I have to be strong._

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.

"I'm coming lord Sesshoumaru." She hated herself for stooping so low as to say that, what was she? A servant? Those words made her so angry.

She sighed and followed him as he continued down the hall. She entered the room to see Rin playing with a doll in the middle of it. Rin looked at Kagome and her eyes lit up.

"Miss Kagome is gonna watch me?? She really is da-I mean lord Sesshoumaru?" She took off towards Kagome but fell after two wobbly steps. Kagome ran to her, picked her up, and held her closely.

"What's wrong with Rin?" She asked franticly. But the second she looked into the doorway, he was gone.

_This must be what I have to do to repay my debt._

She layed a hand on Rin's forehead and it was slightly warm.

_She must have a fever._

Kagome reached into her bag and grabbed the medicine pouch.

***************************

Kagome fell to the floor. She was exhausted because the second she got Rin's fever down to normal, she was up and running around. Rin was definitely the energetic child. She had fallen in love with that little girl. The door was cracked and tiny feet walked towards her.

"Lady Kagome can I sleep with you tonight?" Rin asked.

Kagome smiled and patted the empty space on the humongous futon next to her. Rin gave a big smile and curled up next to her. "You know Lady Kagome, I wish I had a mom like you." Kagome was surprised, she was expecting a simple thanks. But that little comment made her heart soften.

"And if I ever have a daughter, I want her to be just like you little Rin." Kagome said softly.

"Really?"

"Yep, Rin. Just like you."

"Maybe you could be my mommy?! Could you?" She asked with such excitement it made Kagome cry. She knew it could never be but who was she to break this sweet little girl's heart.

"That's really unli-" She stopped. "You know what Rin. Maybe."

" That makes me really happy Lady Kagome. That I'll finally have a mommy." Rin shut her eyes and drifted off. Kagome smiled.

The door shut and footsteps were heard down the hallway.

_Poor little Rin. She doesn't have a mom._

Kagome stroked the girls head and leaned over and kissed it gingerly.

*************************

Sesshoumaru checked in Kagome's room and the two were fast asleep.

He went down the hallway and went to the bathhouse. He ran a bath and silently slipped into it. The last few days were nothing but stressful. Constant demons had been trying to get past his barrier, all of which failed but it was taking a toll on his nerves. And than there was the 5 meetings with the demon lord council. Than there was the new problem that came up. She was definitely on the top of the stress list.

"_**Kagome."**_

Why did she get to him? She was such an annoyance and yet, he let her live. Why did he not kill her?

"_**Maybe because that little scene in the hot springs is making you want her."**_

NO! He would not allow his demon to put such ideas in his head. He wanted a worthless human like her as much as he wanted to be human at all. He didn't want her in anyway. Mentally or physically.

_**Yes you do. You still remember that sweet scent wafting from her. Honey, wasn't it? **_

Oh yes, he remembered that smell perfectly. Honey that smelt nectar fresh. As soon as the rest of the scene started to make itself in his head he pushed it away. What really made him mad was getting Rin's hopes up like that.

_**You know Rin would love a little brother or sister.**_

It started to growl. His demon hated being ignored, but that subject had his full attention.

He clenched his fist. "No. I can't make another mistake."


	4. I Hold Your Heart

Kagome felt a pain in her side, like a sword had been flung through her. She looked down and blood was gushing out of the hole in the side of her body. She fell to the ground and tried to scream, but she couldn't. The blood loss was slowly killing her. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha. His eyes red. Blood covered his hands and claws.

"Inuyasha." She said weakly. "Why?"

He laughed and kicked her. "Why would I need a human? You would just get in the way."

He picked her up, slicing through the thin layer of skin on her neck.

Kagome gasped out from pain, she was half dead now, just barley alive. She was wheezing and gasping and her vision kept going white. He smiled, as if contented by what he did to her. Inuyasha flexed his claws and raised his arm.

"Please Inuyasha, I love you." She pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Love is where you messed up Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes. Blood began pouring out of her smiling mouth, and her vision went white. Her body stopped.

His hand had passed through her body and grabed her heart as it came though the other side. Her pulled out his hand, and threw her to the floor like garbage.

"I knew you loved me but to give your heart, your too kind dear Kagome." He smiled and than laughed. He looked at the heart in his hand and crushed it. "Goodbye Kagome, if you hadn't betrayed me with my brother maybe I wouldn't have become full demon. I would have even let you live." he laughed again, "sleep well dear Kagome."


	5. You're Still My Slave Kagome

OK, a lot of people are confused about the whole jumping back and forth. ************* can mean a lot of things. The one on the first chapter was the future. It can mean either, going into the future, past, jumping to another person's view, or just a few hours or minutes ahead from the point where they were placed…… Anyways, once you keep reading you will eventually find out…

Me: Oh and expect to see the mother of all citrus soon XD

You: **OMG**Macie did you say **citrus**??

Me: Yes **O.o** Yes I did.

**NOW ON TO THE STORYYYYYYY ^3^**

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kagome jumped up, she was breathing heavily. That dream told her something. She had to leave and leave NOW! She stood and gave Rin a kiss goodbye and ran out of the castle. When she got to the barrier she put her full concentration.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to the barrier on the East side of the castle.

_Kagome._

He would have laughed but he didn't do things like that.

_Does she really think she can get past my barrier? Pathetic._

Kagome watched as a hole began to form in the barrier. It soon got big enough so she could crawl out.

Run, run, run.

Her instincts had kicked in and her adrenaline was pumping.

She knew he was behind her, waiting for her to screw up and fall. So he could take her again, back to that room she was constantly locked up in.

"But," she thought, "shouldn't he have caught me by now?"

Than contact with the tree was made, causing her to fall to the ground.

So I guess he caught me. She thought.

"This Sesshoumaru would not have to 'catch' you if you did not run away."

"No! I have to get away from you Sesshoumaru! I have to-to run"

"I do not think you will be able to fulfill that wish dear Kagome. For you are going no where but back with me. Now come along, or will I have to carry you?"

Kagome growled. "NO MORE! I refuse to listen to you!" She turned to run away, but her leg was caught in the middle of some vines.

Sesshoumaru took out his sword and raised it above her; she closed her eyes until she heard the sword hit the ground.

She looked. He had cut the vine. He put his sword in its sheath and walked back towards the castle.

_Is he really letting me go?_

Kagome looked at the woods, it was running back into them that would kill her.

"Master, please I'm sorry. Please take me back into your castle."

Sesshoumaru turned to look back at her.

Kagome was suddenly against the tree, Sesshoumaru's claws on her neck. "Sesshoumaru, please stop."

_Now take her as your mate Sesshoumaru! She couldn't struggle against you. Look at her, she is practically begging._

He shook it off. His hand moved up her leg and pulled her skirt up. Kagome was freaking out, she was hoping he wasn't about to do what she thought he was. Kagome tried to push him away but it was useless.

"Sesshoumaru! St-stop!! Now!"

Sesshoumaru cut into the skin on her thigh. Kagome was overwhelmed by a burning sensation where he cut. She cried out.

_**She is driving you crazy isn't she?**_

He bit the middle of the mark her made and smeared the blood around it in a circle.

Kagome dropped to the ground.

"That mark will tell you when to come back, you still are my servant." Sesshoumaru disappeared into his barrier.

Kagome could feel the wetness in her panties. She was ashamed of herself for even being turned on by that! It was no more that horrible what he did to her.

O_h hush!_ _You wanted for him to take you right there, you were hoping he would make you his._

No-no! She refused to let her heart get to her. "I want Inuyasha, not his brother."

_So you say. _

/////////////////////////////////////////

Its time for the reveiws ^,..,^ .... Come on people, ima but to get reallllyyyyy madiie :( k/k ^o^ but i really need the reveiws to prove to someone that i am a good writer. And if i don't at least get 150 reveiws im not allowed to write fanfictions on here again :( that would make me veryyyyyyy sad...

anyways ima update tommorow with a veryyyyy long chapter ~^-^~


	6. Three Is Trouble Darling

Okkkkayyyy I promised a log chapter…..It's gonna be hard because I'm not a fast typist ^-^; BTW I am 14

You: **OMG 14?!**

Me: **Yes --.-- does it matter?**

You: **Well I guess-**

Me: **No --.-- no it doesn't**

Anyways I was reading a KagXSess doujinshi and they started to kiss and that's where I got my inspiration.

You: **YOU READ DOUJINSHI?????**

Me: **Yes, again** O.o **yes I do. It is not smut!!**

**0.0** ok yes it is……but its romantic smut ^o^

**ANYWAYS!!!!! ON TO THE STORY ^3^**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Inuyasha!!! You need to calm down or we will never find Kagome-chan!" Sango said as she jumped on Kirara with Miroku.

"Listen to Sango, Inuyasha! If you don't calm yourself we'll just loss her trail again!" Miroku said with great sympathy in his voice.

_I have no time to waste. Kagome's out there alone._

Inuyasha kept running, trying to follow Kagome's scent through the woods. With his worry this bad, it was impossible for Kirara to keep up. Inuyasha's heart hurt….

"I was never even able to tell her how I felt about her." He yelled out in the middle of the woods as his rage took over.

Miroku and Sango were worried about Inuyasha. When Sango told Inuyasha that Kagome ran off on her own, he jumped up, "Kagome did what?!" It had been a week since Kagome went missing. They were hoping for the best but with demons all around this area…It was very unlikely.

_What if she's de-, no. Kagome's too strong to die so easily. She is stronger than that. _

The rain was pounding against his back, if it kept up, he would lose her scent. Than he wouldn't be able to do anything. His ears perked up.

"KAGOME!" He yelled.

_**Now tell me you like it,**_

_**You tell me you want it,**_

_**Your mine.**_

_**And you don't need another one.**_

Kagome could still feel the excitement she felt when he had her against that tree. Yeah, she was definitely excited.

_Someone finally excited you Kagome, now go back and make him do it again._

Kagome shook her head, "NO! No…. no.. It can't turn out like this. I won't let my heart get to me.

_**Come on and tell me you like it,**_

_**Tell me you want it,**_

_**Your mine.**_

_**And another one to me.**_

Inuyasha was running as quick as he could, but it seemed he wasn't going fast enough. "KAGOME!"

Her name seemed like the only thing that could escape his mouth, he was wishing for the best. He wanted to find her smiling in a village, healthy and happy. But his mind was telling him that she was lying dead somewhere. Her body lying motionless under some tree. Or being raped by bandits or a demon somewhere. If it came to that, it would be his fault. It would be his fault if she was raped or worse…..Dead……What would her poor mother say? No her poor family say to him.

"It's all your fault, she was under your care! And you let her die!"

No, I can't let that happen.

_**Now tell me you like it,**_

_**You tell me you want it,**_

_**Your mine.**_

_**And you don't need another one.**_

Kagome sat down on the grass crying.

"I just want Inuyasha back."

She was rubbing the mark that Sesshoumaru left. It still burnt as it scalded itself in her leg. Like a sign that she was no more than a servent. Kagome was glad she was alone. She wanted to be now. Kagome knew she looked weak as she sobbed uncontrollably. But she didn't know what else to do. What did she feel, her heart was dying inside. She didn't know what she wanted. She stood up and turned her head to the sky and screamed. "JUST TELL ME WHAT I WANT!!" Than she fell back to the ground and sobbed.

_**Come on and tell me you like it,**_

_**Tell me you want it,**_

_**Your mine.**_

_**And the world will get you high.**_

"She can't be dead, Kagome's too strong. She found a way out of the woods and is at a village right now waiting on me!" Inuyasha lifted the towel to smell her again. He would find her. His heart answered him…….

_**What can you take from me?**_

_**That which you cannot buy,**_

_**Exhilaration.**_

_**Laughing and turning away.**_

_**What will you take from me?**_

_**Now that you are inside,**_

_**Intoxication.**_

Kagome rolled up in a ball, hoping the world would stop just for her, just for a minute. She needed time to clear her head. "Who do I need?" Was the question she kept asking herself. Than her heart answered…..

_**Now are you feeling enough,**_

_**To vilify what I love?**_

_**To sanctify all I hate.**_

_**Endowed with the need.**_

"I want her."

_**Intoxicating enough,**_

_**To vilify what I need,**_

_**To carry over the life I lead.**_

"I want him."

_**Now tell me you like it,**_

_**You tell me you want it,**_

_**Your mine.**_

_**And you don't need another one.**_

_**Come on and tell me you like it,**_

_**Tell me you want it,**_

_**Your mine.**_

_**And the world will get you high.**_

Finally Inuyasha saw her. Curled up in a ball, bruised and cut. Kagome was fast asleep. He picked her up, and made sure she was alive. Her heart was beating. Inuyasha held her close. He looked back down at her "I-I love you Kagome." Was the words that formed. They were not the words that were supposed to be said. But when he thought about it, they were long due. The rain kept pouring but it seemed to fall up, the world stopped.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sesshoumaru looked towards the barrier. He was angry, he didn't know why but he was beyond angry. He had never felt like this. He felt weak. He wasn't weak! He would never be. Why did his brother saying those words make him angry. He did not love that girl! He loved no one! He didn't have a heart to even love, he knew he couldn't……Could he?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Inuyasha leaned over and put his lips to hers and kissed her. Kagome awoke, and joined the kiss. He stopped and hugged her. Kagome sobbed silently while he hugged her tight.

_I-I'm sorry Inuyasha…It wasn't supposed to be like this! You weren't supposed to love me anymore……. You were supposed to love Kikyo…….. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I want him……..Not you."_

_*****************************************************_

Ok srsly people do you like hate me O.O I work hard and what do I get???? One review???

J/k ^o^

I really want reviews people…..scratch that. I NEED THEM!!!! Soooo please, take 1 minute and write one!

P.S thanks to iRunWithTheWoLFpAcK0987 for her great review!!!!

Oh yeah….Your gonna start getting put up if you send me a review ^o^ have a nice night :D

P.S the lyrics that were used were from the song Intoxication by Disturbed :) they give me alot of inspiration.


	7. Will It Hurt?

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile ^-^; Band camp has been taking all of my time, but here I go anyways…Me and my slow typing self……hehe q:

the lyrics used were from

Show me love(extended version) by: t.A.t.U

********

Inuyasha turned around and look at her. His love. Whom he will announce his love to tonight. He was going to take her as his mate. He got up and walked away to think about what his new life was going to be like.

Kagome just sat there, she wasn't actually asleep. Her heart was racing way too much to sleep. She was falling in love with Inuyasha all over again. He was her first love though.

"I was thinking too much at first… I do love Inuyasha… I just needed someone so it made me think I fell in love with Sesshoumaru." That was what she said to herself… That she didn't really love Sesshoumaru, she just wanted someone to replace Inuyasha's place in her heart.

If Inuyasha wanted her, she would let him have her. "Tonight." She whispered. It seemed so far away. But too close at the same time.

_What would it be like? Would it hurt? Could something go wrong??_

"No, I'm thinking way too hard when I should be excited! I'm going to be married tonight." She squealed and rolled over in excitement.

"You fell in love with Sesshoumaru?!"

Kagome flinched…….

_No! NO! This can't happen!_

She was caught in her own words. She slowly picked her head up to look at the person who was going to ruin her.

"S-Sango! You heard me?" She stuttered out. Kagome was in a horrible place, in between shame and curiosity.

"Kagome-chan…. Did you really fall in love with Sesshoumaru?" Sango's eyes were wide from shock.

......................

_Hello,_

_This was an accident,_

_Not the kind where sorrow sounds._

_Never even noticed,_

_We're suddenly crumbling_

_..................................._

"Sango….." Kagome felt great shame. And Sango saw it in Kagome's eyes. "Kagome. You can tell me anything. No matter what, I want judge you. I never have."

Kagome looked up once again and began telling Sango about why she ran.

...........................

_Tell me how you've never felt,_

_Delicate or innocent,_

_Do you still have doubts that having faith makes any sense?_

_............................_

Kagome told her how Sesshoumaru clothed her and saved her when she was alone and naked.

......................................

_Tell me nothing ever counts,_

_Lashing out or breaking down,_

_Still somebody loses 'cause there's no way to turn around._

_.................................._

She told her about helping Rin, and the debt she had to pay.

..................................

_Staring at your photograph,_

_Everything now in the past,_

_Never felt so lonely._

_I wish that you could show me love.._

_....._

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Till I open the door,_

_................_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_

_Show me love, show me love,_

_Till it's inside my pores._

_........................_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_

_Show me love, show me love,_

_Till I lay on the floor._

_........................._

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_

_Show me love, show me love,_

_Till I'm screaming for more._

_....................................._

Kagome told Sango everything, and Sango listened and comforted Kagome when she needed it.

................................

_Random acts of mindlessness,_

_Commonplace occurrences,_

_Chances and surprises,_

_Another state of consciousness._

_..................................._

Sango looked at the mark Sesshoumaru left on Kagome's leg. It was like a spell burned into her body. Sango looked at Kagome, her face red from her crying.

....................

_You play games, I play tricks,_

_Girls and boys, but you're the one._

_Like a game of pickup sticks,_

_Played by freaking lunatics._

_.........................................._

Kagome felt Sango's embrace. It was kind, and caring. Kagome wiped her cheeks and stood.

"I don't know Kagome but I think you really did love Sesshoumaru."

Kagome shook her head. "Sango I know I couldn't be, Its impossible."

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_

_Till I'm screaming for more,more,MORE!_

...........................

Kagome dropped to the ground screeching. Sango ran to her. Kagome was in pain, she kicked her leg out and dug her nails into it. Sango ran and saw the mark on her leg was black now.

_Just go into the woods_

"SANGO!! Get me into the woods now!!" Kagome whimpered.

"Hai!" Sango ran and picked up Kagome up. "Kirara!" Sango called. The little kitsune that was on the ground was now a giant fire cat. Sango put Kagome on her back and jumped on too.

"Sango you can't come with me." Kagome said gently. The pain was weakening, but it still burnt.

"I refuse to leave you to the mercy of a demon!" Sango said fiercely.

Kagome smiled. She had a good friend, but she couldn't come with her.

What would Sesshoumaru do if she had someone with her. Would he hurt her? Would he hurt Sango..No she couldn't possibly let him hurt her friend.

Kirara landed and Sango jumped off, grabbed Kagome, and braced herself for an encounter with Sesshoumaru_._


	8. I Have Always Loved Her

**Ehhhhh…… what can I say…..Band camp was hard but now it's over and I am free to update…..That is until school starts ^-^; BTW listen to enemy by disturbed while reading this chapter! **

**REVIEW TIME!!!!! REMEMBER PEEPS I NEEDS 150 OF THEM TO KEEP WRITING!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Clara954 - **

**Interesting. I wonder how the confrontation will go. Please update soon!**

**Me -** Here Clara…… You wish has come true.

**Inuyasha-** If only you could type faster!

**Me-** Growl…..Inuyasha don't make me say the S word!

.......................................

**Evil Smurf- **

**Great day. I like it, please update again soon.**

**Me-** I know right… Oh and -poof- *plays crappy theme music* another wish granted XD

**Inuyasha- **More like another dream destroyed….

**Me- ……. **Inuyasha…. SIT!

**Inuyasha-** *hits ground*

.............................................

**S3rrinity4193- **

**holy **, what will happen? Is he angry? Did he hear the conversation? Oh and one question, WHERE THE FUCK IS INUYASHA WHEN YOU NEED HIM????? LOL………PLEASE UPDATE AGAIN SOON AND I MEAN IT!**

**Me- **lol, like really. Inuyasha just wanders off……That idiot XD

**Inuyasha- WHA-WHAT????? **

**Kagome-** They are both right you know.

**Inuyasha-** Why?????

**Sesshoumaru-………..**

**Shippou-** What a thick head.

..................................................

**Kitsune Diva- **

**I love your story, it's delightful.**

**Me- **Why thank you! ^o^

**Sesshoumaru-……..**

**Sess&kag-** We both hate you ---.---

**Me-** :D I know you do….. But just wait a few more chapters….You will really hate me :] LOL

**Kagome-** WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

**Sesshoumaru- ………………………………...**

**...................**

**Sessomarulover-**.

**Hehelovin the story.,**

**Me-** Why thanks! It seems weird because I listened to rock the whole time making it!! XD

**Inuyasha-** Maybe that why it's so-

**Me-** SIT! SIT!

**Inuyasha-** _AUGH! *falls again*_

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Sango had a hand on her boomerang. She was going to be ready, the bushes rustled and she stiffened.

Rin peeked out from the bushes as Sesshoumaru walked out. His eyes flicked to Sango, but flicked back to Kagome. He picked Kagome up and began to walk away.

"Miss Sango! Hurry up and come along, we don't want to lose Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sango was wondering who this child was. She was a human, and came with Sesshoumaru. What was that about?

Ahead, Kagome grew sleepy as he walked. He picked up speed and ran into the woods and set her down.

"Why is the tajiya here?" He asked angrily.

Kagome was scared. She had never seen Sesshoumaru ever lose his cool, or even yell. He was usually a block of ice, but it seemed like just now it melted.

He wanted to hit her badly. But he knew if he would hit her now he would kill her. And he didn't want to waste energy on such a stupid human.

_**Stop lying to yourself.**_

He wished his demon would shut up. He only woke up once every 50 years and it had to be now of all times. It was tempting him to take Kagome when he was actually disgusted by her.

_**Liar. You have always loved her.**_

Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her back again. Kagome looked up at the demon lord with caring eyes. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Her heart told her to touch his cheek like she did to comfort Inuyasha when he was like this. She lifted her hand and extended her hand but quickly pulled it back. Her heart told her again, she extended her hand and put it on his cheek. Sesshoumaru stopped. His first thought was to kill her but it was obsolete as his body took action. He layed his hand on top of hers.

Kagome smiled, "You know Sesshoumaru, there is a sweet side of you too. I can see it."

Sesshoumaru pushed her hand away and set her down.

He began to walk away and Kagome realized she made a humongous mistake. Sango soon met Kagome again. They were in front of another barrier, but it was not Sesshoumaru's.

"Rin come." He said calmly,

She shook her head yes as she quickly hugged Kagome and Sango.

"Rin, where are you going?" Kagome asked. Why did Sesshoumaru need Rin to go with him?

She grinned and chimed, "I'm going to stay with Uncle Sien-sama for a week. Lord Sesshoumaru says he has important work to attend to. But I'm still sad that I can't stay with you mommy…." Rin ran by Sesshoumaru's side and entered the barrier.

"Rin called you mommy?" Sango was giving Kagome a very bad look.

"N-n-no! Of course we didn't do anything like that! Rin was saved and adopted by Sesshoumaru!." Kagome tried to explain.

"Well than why does she look so much like you???"

"She doesn't!!"

Kagome told Sango about Rin. Though she was weary at first she did begin to believe Kagome's story.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sango was just getting over how big Sesshoumaru's castle was. It even had an indoor Onsen!

"This is really where Sesshoumaru lives huh?"

"Yeah," Kagome added softly.

Sango turned towards Kagome. "What's wrong?" Kagome looked at her, she was crying.

Kagome jumped up and ran to her. "I hate him! If Sesshoumaru wouldn't have come and got me, I would already be Inuyasha's wife." Kagome sobbed. Sango stroked her head sweetly, like a mother would.

"It will be okay Kagome." Sango knew something had happened while they were ahead.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked with a growing fire in her heart. Sango knew she was hurting.

Footsteps were heard and Kagome quickly dried her tears.

Sesshoumaru did not open the door, he merely announced , "You are allowed to wander the East wing of the castle until tomorrow. Any farther and you will be punished." And continued down the way.

Sango looked at Kagome, she needed to walk around at least a bit.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Inuyasha was mad. No, he was absolutely beyond mad, he was pissed off. Why did he smell Sesshoumaru everywhere with Kagome's scent. Images of the two together went through his head, some were unpleasant.

"I finally give her my heart and she throws it away!" He hollered, and it made Miroku flinch. He knew Kagome loved Inuyasha but he wouldn't believe it know. Hus judgment was too clouded with anger to listen to what anyone said. But he knew if he didn't think of something quick he would let his demon self out.

"Inuyasha, Sango is with her! She is fine, Sango would protect Kagome with her life, and we all know that Sesshoumaru has no interest in a human like Kagome!"

Inuyasha turned and looked at Miroku. He had a point. Kagome had always loved him, and now she needed him, and he was going to save her..

///////////////////////////////////////

Sango and Kagome sat in the onsen, the hot water in the spring would do them good. But Kagome was too deep in thought to feel the relaxation of the hot water against her body.

"_Why did Sesshoumaru let me touch him?"_

Sango sat next to Kagome and sunk into the water. She was curious as well, why would Sesshoumaru let Kagome touch him? Sango knew Kagome had to be alone now. So she got up and left Kagome to be in silence.

Kagome hated herself, poor Sango had to go through it with her now. She sunk into the water, closed her eyes and sighed.

"God sometimes I wish that everything around me would Just STO-" The last word was muffled. She felt lips against hers. They were powerful and hungry. She dare not make a sound and ruin this perfect moment.

"Inuyasha." She said but she opened her eyes and kissing her was Sesshoumaru! He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she gasped for air, but she wished she didn't have to….

Kagome jumped up. "God damn it! What the hell kind of dream was that!"

"It sounded like a good one."

Kagome turned around and sitting in the corner was Sesshoumaru. She slammed into the water and blushed deep red.

"Wha-what are you doing??" She asked nervously.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Waiting on you to wake up so you could get back to your room." He said with his eyes still on her.

Kagome was embarrassed, did she have to get out with him watching?! He stood up and walked over to her. Kagome freaked as he leaned over and picked her out of the water. Kagome was going crazy! Did he really just pick her up and start dressing her???

"Se-Sesshoumaru-dono. What are you doing?!"

"You took too long, like Rin when she plays in it. So I must have to dress you like I do her?" He told her.

Kagome didn't know what to think at all….. But she did know what she wanted to happen. She wanted to stop being tempted and just return to Inuyasha.

When he finished she snapped out of her daze, and walked back into her room.

She remembered that dream she had….

"_Love is where you messed up!"_

_Kagome sighed and rolled over to fall asleep._


	9. You Have Returned To Me

Eh….. Only two reviews for the last chapter huh?……. D: You people sicken me…. Just kidding :D But seriously, If I am going to take the time and put your reviews in here…. I need more than two --.-- Please remember, I am 14, I type slow so I work hard to get one chapter a week down with all the stuff I do. Between cleaning the house, feeding the dogs, morning band practice, school, and this time I use to write when I could also be with friends…. PLEASE! Take this into consideration and write lots of reviews :]

P.S the song is Monochrome by Yoko Kanno, its a beautifull song so listen to it while reading this chapter. The lyrics inspired me, thank god because i had horrible writers block X3

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She rolled over and opened her eyes. The world seemed blurry as she wiped her eyes and cleared them. It was pitch black outside of the hut's door.

_Wait…Why am I in a Hut?_

She heard feet move towards her as she looked back to see who it was. He put the yukata on the floor on the side of her. "I thought I lost you…" He whispered softly and sorrowfully. His body language portrayed the sorrow he was feeling. It was clear no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

She looked at the hanyou. "Inuyasha?!" She jumped up worriedly. The cloth didn't flow with her body like the yukata Sesshoumaru gave her. She looked down and found herself in her school cloths. She was worried, she was not in the castle and here Inuyasha sat in front of her, heartbroken…

_He…..He knows….._

"Yes…..I changed you." He answered before she could open her mouth. She looked down. One of his hands clenched up, "Why Kagome?" His body shook violently. Normally this was because he was angry, the though made Kagome flinch. If he was, just how mad was he? He felt the pain grow in his chest, for one of the few times ever, he was seriously hurt. And that hurt made him feel like he was dying inside. Kagome looked down. She didn't mean to hurt him. She loved him too, and didn't want him to hurt. She crawled over closer to him and hugged him.

"Inuyasha….It's not like that…It never was…I ju-" He pushed her away.

"I know it was. It was and your lying about it to me. You feel in love with Sesshoumaru.. Didn't you?"

Kagome bit her lip, not willing to answer; she didn't want to lie to him again. She didn't want to hurt him anymore.

He stood up, "DIDN'T YOU?!"

She slowly stood up, and walked over to him. Tears were streaming down her face as she was face to face with Inuyasha. She picked her hand up and slapped him as hard as she possibly could, it hurt her hand but she didn't care, at this second she was too angry to feel it.

"I waited so long for you to care about me… I have always loved you! But you loved HER! KIKYO! AND YOU DARE ASK ME WHY???" She screamed out of rage.

"You are so stupid Inuyasha! You chose her! IT WAS YOUR CHOICE THAT PUSHED ME AWAY! Your stupid ignorant choice." She turned quickly and stormed out, fleeing into the woods past Sango, Miroku, and little Shippou who understood nothing that was going on. But he knew Kagome was in pain.

Sango peeked in to see Inuyasha on the ground against the wall. His jaw was clenched. He knew she spoke the truth. It was his fault. It was his fault he chased Kikyo knowing how much pain it caused Kagome. A thought played itself in her head…. But that doesn't mean he had to lose her. He refused to lose her.

Kagome sat on the cold hard ground trying to ease the hurt in her chest, though she knew it wouldn't. Nothing would….. She shivered as a hand slid past her mouth and covered it, "shhhhhh…..If you scream I will have to kill you, and I don't want to kill beautiful young lady." A male voice said as soft cry came from her lips. A bandana covered her eyes as she was dragged off.

_My worst nightmare…is coming true.._

A smirk passed her lips. It can't be that bad. She hurt already, what was this compared to the pain of a broken heart? A frown caught her.

_What is wrong with me??? _

She struggled not to freak out and scream, but she couldn't sit there quietly and let him do to her whatever went on in his sick little head. She could get out of it!

"My little miko…You cause so much trouble for me, having to find you, after you and the tajiya fleed my castle."

Kagome breathed harder as he removed removed the blindfold.

_Where all the colors are.._

_Ocean._

_The silent ocean knows._

_Your face._

_Your reality._

Sesshoumaru looked at her as he pondered what to do. A second later he set her down. "Dear Kagome-"

"You will NOT touch Kagome, Sesshoumaru!!"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in Inuyasha's direction, the blank look stayed cold on his face as he looked at him. "And why would you care, little brother?"

"I will fight you for her!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed his sword clumsily and held it, his hands shaky.,

"You plan to win little brother? In this state of denial your in?" Sesshoumaru spoke mockingly, knowing this would force him to break.

"SHUT UP SESSHOUMARU!"

Kagome wanted to fade back into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"It is all your fault Inuyasha, it was you who caused these problems. Not me. You fell in love with the clay doll of Kagome."

Inuyasha barred his fangs, "Her name is Kikyo and she is not a clay Kagome." Inuyasha growled ferociously.

He looked at Kagome and back at him. "Kikyo has part of Kagome's soul does she not? It is Kagome's soul, not Kikyo's. So in truth you fell in love with a clay statue of the woman you loved, and the soul of the miko Kagome. You lie to yourself to much. You fell in love with Kagome in the first place." He turned and picked Kagome up and began to walk away.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to run to Sesshoumaru and fight him, but even he knew this was the end, he had lost. Kagome felt a tear roll down her face. These emotions she felt, they confused her.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and looked up into the sky. Kagome wondered went on in the great Inu-youkai's mind. Did he ever think about her? She turned her head to see what he was seeing.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" She asked with a gentle smile on her face.

He looked down at her, and she continued to look up.

"The stars Sesshoumaru. Aren't they beautiful?

He looked away and continued walking and Kagome's smile turned to a frown.

_Haven't been the same lately._

_Wonder could it be a lack of devotion?_

_Seeing in monochrome._

_Who taught you emotions?_

_Who taught you emotions?_

_Feel._

_Can you feel?_

_Might be why the colors disappear._

"Sesshoumaru-dono…." She whispered softly. "Why do you never show emotion?"

He did not stop as he walked forward. "Kagome, you will not wander into my business." He spoke icily and it made Kagome's heart stop for a second.

"I do not care for you in anyway miko, you are merely with me to repay the debt you owe me."

Kagome swallowed hard……

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."

He stood at his barrier for a second before walking through. He set Kagome down and gave her a beautiful furisode. It was deep lilac and pink with Sakura blossoms all over it. He stood waiting for her to change, but she just starred at him and blushed. She slowly undressed herself and folded the furisode over her body. When she finished tying the bow, she slipped into her geta and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Young miko, I have company so do not talk unless I instruct you to."

Kagome nodded as she tied her hair up and followed him. Kagome watched him as he went down the East wing. The wing that was forbidden to her.

_The place we call our soul._

_Ocean._

_The silent ocean knows._

_Your dreams,_

_Your totality._

_Nothing stays the same._

Sesshoumaru looked at her, and Kagome hurried to follow him, her eyes trying to study the many rooms they passed. One looked like a library, it was filled with pictures and scrolls. She tried to remember the room, it may come in handy.

When Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the door, Kagome hurried there and kneeled down and pushed the door open. He entered and she walked in behind him, shut the door, and sat down properly. Her head never looking up. These were the things a proper lady would do. As much as she wanted to know who the important guest was, she knew it would result in a punishment. The burns on her body showed the mistakes she had once made. He did not hurt her much, just enough to show her wrongs. And it was rare that he did. But that was a chance she didn't want to take

"Sesshoumaru, we have important matters to discuss." The voice boomed across the walls. It was a deep voice. It was the voice of someone with power.

"Yes we do Sien. Where is Rin?"

"She is back at the castle's playing in the garden. I knew you would prefer she stay there for another day or two."

"Yes, you know me well Sien."

"So I see you have taken in yet another human. Your compassion is just like your father's." He said as he stood. He started to walk past her but stopped in his tracks. "Girl." He turned and was looking dead at her, she could feel it.

_Someday._

_I hope you will make more lasting connections._

_Feeling in monochrome._

_Who taught you emotions?_

_Who taught you emotions?_

_See._

_Can you see?_

_Colors that the ocean offers._

_Be._

_Can you be,_

_Something more than, black, white, or gray?_

_Being in monochrome._

Sesshoumaru had never seen Sien so eager before. "Show me your face." He commanded.

Kagome was nervous. Was there something wrong with her? She lifted her head and faced him. He was tall and young looking, though he was probably way older than Sesshoumaru. He had long black hair that was tied up loosely like a warrior. He kneeled down in front of her and took her face in his hands. "You have really returned to me!"

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to think. He was confused. Who was Kagome to him?

Sien hugged Kagome tightly. "My darling Kagome."

Kagome sat there, her mind racing too wildly to process anything now.

_Who taught you emotions?_

_Who taught you emotions?_

_Who taught you emotions?_

_Who taught you emotions?_

_Who taught you emotions?_


	10. The Demon Inside Her

Oh my O.O you sent so many beautiful reviews! *hugs everyone who did* I knew changing my original idea for the chapter and adding a twist would make you write…hehe :D I know your weaknesses :]

Anyways, yesterday when I posted the chapter with the lyrics to Monochrome, I heard that a lot of you liked it. Sooooo I will try to fit in as many matching lyrics as I can for each chapter.

The song for this chapter is Thursday by Asobi Seksu.

Oh yeah, the lyrics will always talk about the next chapter X3 HINT, HINT! Just like the monochrome lyrics in the last chapter... they give you hints on this chapter..... :D

Anywayssssssssss……………………

REVIEW TIME!!!!! X3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiri-chan220-**

Wait what? What just happened here, how does Sien know Kagome?

................

**Me: All will be revealed soon my child…**

**Kagome: No…It won't if I don't kill you first! *growls***

**Me: *sigh* Dear Kagome, you fell in love, not me. *smiles innocently***

**Kagome- GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**sesshyslilkaggy-**

Wow I can't wait for the next update, and the song, I absolutely loved it, I can't stop listening to Monochrome and I must thank you for that. Thank you, your story is great, also I hope you reach 150.

........

**Me: Ahhhhh…. You make this girl smile when the love from from her readers is showed. [: I will try to keep it going as long as I can.**

**Inuyasha- Yeah unless you forget it like the one you did last year….**

**Me: *gasp* I would never disappoint my reader's like that D: Your mean Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Yep…..Anyways tell them about it.**

**Me: Oh…Ok… Anyways if I have the time I will be writing my story from last year. It is KagxInu but it's very beautiful.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**GothicHime89-**

There seems to be things missing, when was she punished to the point she had burns?

Who is this Sien and how does he know Kagome?

..........................

**Me: Everything will be revealed! And there are no holes in my story. Merely ways to increase curiosity in my viewers.. A.K.A Making a humongous plot twist :] MWAH HAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**Kagome: *flinches in fear* Macie I think it's time to stop writing….**

**Me: *eyes shoot fire* NEVERRRRRR!!!!!!!!**

**Kagome: *runs away screaming***

**Me: :] oh yeah….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Clara956-**

Talk about a major plot twist. I'm looking forward to the next chapter, especially after seeing how awesome this one was. I'm glad that Inuyasha got slapped. Please update again soon!

.............

**Me: *stares at Inuyasha* I'm glad he got slapped to..**

**Inuyasha: *eyes twitches* EH???**

**Me: You heard me sucka!**

**Inuyasha: ……What is a 'sucka'??**

**Me: *slaps head* onto the next review….**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1SakuraAndTheAkatsuki-**

Wow this chapter was so good! Good job!

..........

**Me: *wipes fake tears* Thank you too for this beautiful review that will keep me adding more chapters!!**

**Inuyasha: You will never get to 150.….**

**Me: *grabs stick and beats the crap out of him* WHAATTTTT??? **

***Technical difficulties screen comes up with lousy music***

**Me: Okays I am back.**

**Inuyasha: *dead***

**Me: *wipes blood off hands* Eh heheheh…….. You didn't see anything…okay…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**iRunWithTheWoLF pAcK0987-**

Who is the mystery dude? So can't wait until the next chapter to see who it is! ^_^

**...........**

**Me: I know!!! I can't wait either! *kicks Inuyasha's dead arm away and whistles* but first I have a body to hide!**

**Sesshoumaru- …………I'll do it.**

**Me: You're just mad because I killed him. (even though he could have like 1,000,000 times [:**

**Sesshoumaru: ……………….**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**gigglez30-**

this story is getting better and better, I am curious on what will happen next, so please hurry up and update ASAP!!

**.........**

**Me: Your wish is granted, along with others... I decided to do one today too :D I will try and update everyday now or every other day X3 thanks for the review.**

**Kagome: *giggles***

**Me: ^-^ shut up.**

**Kagome: Did you just tell me to-**

**Me: Yes.....Yes I did. People only read this because they know it has a smex scene in it... :D lol jk**

**Kagome: O.O ...... TT~TT you speak the truth Macie...**

**Me: I know....It's because I am good like that X3**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P.S these people have favorited my story but not sent me even one review D: Tsk! Tsk! Just kidding! Lol please take the time to write a few words though so I can keep writing X3**

**xXxBroken-BloodxXx**

**Anja Summers**

**xx-butterflyofthenight-xx**

**Blue rose angel**

**Srf-jesusppl**

**Thanks for reading but pity me please and send me reviews! Thank you**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kagome awaited in the room she was familiar with. The room she spent days in, doing absolutely nothing but awaiting Sesshoumaru to tell her what her next job was. Sesshoumaru never actually gave her hard things to do. But being rebellious she yelled at him a few times and it made him so mad he would grab her, and burn her bad enough to leave scars with his poisonous claws.

She sighed and fell onto the thick futon……"_You have returned my dear Kagome_!"

She thought about the Youkai's statement. Once again, she was clouded in emotions. _I think I would prefer to be in High school now….We had way less drama there…. _

She rolled over on the futon and sighed a long sigh.

_**On gentle ground.**_

_**I'm waiting for you.**_

_**In drops of dew.**_

_**I wished that I were you.**_

_**With tiny hands,**_

_**I reached up for you.**_

_**My skin soaking wet.**_

_**My eyes searched for you.**_

She thought about Sesshoumaru's facial expression. She didn't think he could be surprised. She was confused and she didn't like it. The Youkai's were discussing the matters that had come up…. The matters involving her. She wished he would have never come… That Sien…. Who was he?

Kagome remembered that Sesshoumaru left Rin with him.

"That means Sesshoumaru and he must be close."

But……

How does he know me?

_**It seems you lost your way.**_

_**You've let our love fall apart.**_

_**Nothing's left here but you.**_

_**No, don't remind me.**_

_**Now that we've lost our way.**_

_**The rest can all fall apart.**_

_**All I see here is you.**_

_**No, don't remind me.**_

She jumped as the door slid open and Sesshoumaru gracefully walked in. She sat on the floor on the edge of the futon, waiting anxiously as to what he was going to tell her. He grabbed her shoulders violently and sunk his canines into the nape of her neck. Kagome gasped...

"WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON!"Her thoughts raced inside her head. She lunged forward into his grasp as she fell into a deep pit of total darkness and pain. "Everything will be ok." A voice whispered softly. She tried to reach up her arm toward the voice but she was already too deep in the darkness to even see her arms. Her body pulsed. Almost like a bolt of lightning shot through it.

_**With sharpened tongue.**_

_**I cried out for you.**_

_**And I must refrain.**_

_**Now that I need you.**_

_**The Autumn wind feels.**_

_**As if it were you.**_

_**And swayed through the fields.**_

_**Were I once held you.**_

She screamed. She couldn't feel her body now. She couldn't hear her voice. She wanted to cry, but at the time could do nothing but try to scream. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. It was what was going on. The electricity surged through her again, the force that hit her felt like being run over by a truck going 70 mph. She screamed as it continued, she couldn't breath, all she could do was sit in the darkness. Feeling like she was being ripped in half. She felt like a ragdoll, being torn at the seam. She finally made a sound when the pain moved, she yelled desperately.

_**It seems you lost your way.**_

_**You've let our love fall apart.**_

_**Nothing's left here but you.**_

_**No, don't remind me.**_

_**Now that we've lost our way.**_

_**The rest can all fall apart.**_

_**All I see here is you.**_

_**No, don't remind me.**_

The pain moved from there to her shoulders......Than her back. So much pain.... It came from every part of her. Almost like her body itself was reshaping....Like her body was being melted down. Like metal about to be replaced, or a candle's wax being melted into different shapes.

_**Whistle through the window....**_

_**We act the same as you.**_

_**Whistle through the window....**_

_**We act the same as you......**_

The pain settled down after it moved to her feet. The burning faded and Sesshoumaru dropped her to the floor. He looked at her coldly.

"It is true....."

She managed to talk. "Sess-houmaru-s-sama..." She still felt the burning.

"You have been here the whole time.. Just like Sien said. No wonder he couldn't find you. " He turned towards her.

"My dear Youkai Kagome."

_You-Youkai??_

Kagome saw black hair on the floor and grabbed it...

_It... It can't be... It's my hair.... But my hair isn't this long......_

She picked up the small glass mirror in her hand and pointed it at her face. She stopped breathing. Who was this stranger in the mirror?

He quickly turned away and left the room. "You will depart soon to be with your father....Princess."


	11. No Longer Wanted

Yay! I am sooooo close to having 50 reviews X3!!!!!!!! Anyways... It's awesome right XD

The song for this chapter is

Stricken by: Disturbed... (Listen to it. You can search it on and listen to it.)

Guess what time it is???????

Review Time ^-^!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Biteme4etern-t-**

Wow, surprise, surprise. Not what you expected but huh.....It's pretty good.

**Me: I know right? You think you love this story now.... *laughs evilly***

**Kagome: Hmmm.... Macie you have been going crazy lately...**

**Me: *stares at her* Shut up miss birdie!**

**Kagome: Miss birdie???**

**Me: *stares and than laughs manically***

**Kagome O.O" ohh crap....**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**angieqt12005-**

wow, I'm pretty confused about the last part, but I've liked the story so far!

**Me: YES! I want to confuse you...**

**Inuyasha: What a smart tactic... make your readers hate you..**

**Me: *stares* didn't I just kill you like yesterday XD**

**Inuyasha- I got killed in like 5 episodes... and look, here I still am..**

**Me: *thinks* oh....wow...you really do.. ohh well ^^;**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kagome stared at herself. The face that looked back at her, wasn't her. She layed a hand on her face. She could have noticed every detail, and there were no flaws. A water colored stripe on each side of her face. Her long hair flowed onto the floor and reached a little past her lower back. The door opened again and she turned to see Sien looking at you. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What kind of sick joke is this?" She asked with great hatred in her voice.

He looked once more at her and sat behind her. "I don't like jokes, most of them never amuse me except the ones your mother used to tell me."

Kagome started to look at him, but he held her head straight.

"Be still, or I will mess up." He said softly as he grabbed some of her hair and began to put it up. He was quick, like he had done it a thousand times before. She went to ask him but he soon answered for her.

"Yes, I have done this a thousand times before. On your hair when you were little."

"Can-"

"Can I read minds? No, but your mother could."

Kagome sighed, if that was true, it explained a lot. Like how she seemed to always know everything that happened at school......

"Tell me, who are you really?" She asked as he studied his face, trying desperately to detect him in a lie.

"I am your father Kagome. That is all you need to know now." He slid a clip into her hair. The transformation had showed her true beauty. She looked like a geisha without the make-up. She was beautiful and now she seemed so much older. Not 16 anymore, she looked 20. But her body stayed almost the same, she grew maybe 3 inches though. Shooting her height to at least 5"7. But she was still short compared to the giant Sesshoumaru and Sien. Sien stood up. "My darling Kagome, you have turned into the most beautiful youkai lady." He stroked her cheek.

Kagome compared him to Sesshoumaru, Sien was a gentle youkai, like a father should be, and Sesshoumaru was cold and not reluctant to open up to anybody...But she planned to change that.

"You will make the most beautiful bride to one of the demon lords." He sighed happily.

Kagome jumped up. "What? What do you mean bride?"

He laughed, "You have been in an arranged marriage since you were 4."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Is that even legal???"

He laughed harder. "You used to play with him in the garden all the time. And you are not actually married yet, but you are to be engaged. That was the same way I met your mother..." He smiled.

Kagome didn't want anymore answers. She thought about Sesshoumaru. Maybe he was the one she would marry. She blushed hard.

"I must go darling, Sesshoumaru will bring you to the Northern land castle tomorrow. And it gives you time to get to know your old best friend." He walked out.

Kagome ran out, she didn't get to hug him bye. As she ran out of the door, her Kimono caught a loose board and it made her stumble and the kimono ripped. She closed her eyes, but she didn't hit the floor. She was in his arms.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." She whispered. The ripped kimono showing too much skin. But it didn't matter to her. She was going to marry him. And that was fine with her.

Sesshoumaru watched her sit in his arms. He did not want anything to do with her anymore....Nothing.


	12. The Forgotten

Kagome had grown restless. "I hope I marry Sesshoumaru!" She kept telling herself this as she blushed like an elementary school girl. She jumped up and smiled. Kagome had remembered the library she saw in the forbidden wing. It had so many secrets to show her! She got nervous as she stood up, and practiced creeping stealthily across the wooden floors. She quickly put on her zeta and walked into the hall. She tried to move stealthily but the creaking old floors were going to get her caught. She walked down the hall, trying to remember where the library was. She stopped in front of the biggest. She begged for it not to be his room. She opened the door softly and sighed relieved. It was the library. She crept in and looked around. There was so many different scrolls. Money, Lands, family. She walked over to the one saying family and pulled out a scroll. It looked old and delicate, well over 100 years old.

_"Today was horrible, Kitten betray me. I shall never forgive her." _

She stopped, it looked like a child's calligraphy.

"Kitten.." She whispered......

Sesshoumaru stood at the barrier, the miko was being quite annoying. She was going through his scrolls. He quickly turned and began running back to the East wing. He told her absolutely DO NOT go into the east wing.....Could this miko understand directions??

********************************************************

_"You should go out and play with the others, young lady Kin" The old woman said sweetly._

_The little girl shook her head yes as she ran as fast as she could to the two young boys in the garden. _

_"May I play with you?" She asked sweetly._

_They looked at her, blushed, than turned around. "No, girls can't play our game!"_

_The little girl puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "Is that so?" She turned to one of the boys. "But we are too be wed when I'm older, so you have to let me play!" She fussed. The young boy smiled. He grabbed her hand and walked off with her. The other boy sat there watching. His fist clenched up."_

_*******************************************************_

Kagome gasped as arms slid around her waist. They pulled her back against him, he held her tighter.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing?!" She asked heavily. He put a hand over her eyes and picked her up. "Sess-houmaru!!" She yelled. She was scared. Kagome was put on her back, and she was down to tears. She didn't want to.. She wasn't ready. Sesshoumaru wouldn't actually do this.......Would he? She was layed down on her back, the futon was soft. She tried to swallow back her fears.

"Sesshoumaru!? What are you doing?!" She demanded this time.

He slid down her kimono to her breasts, not yet exposing them. He kissed her neck. "My, my Kitten..... You are being so fussy...." He spoke as he slid a hand up her kimono.

Kagome curled up in a ball and tears fell to the ground. "Who is kitten?" She spoke between her whimpers. She wanted it to stop, she had never EVER seen him like this...It scared her. Kagome shook as his hand cupped her breast.

"You have been quite annoying lately kitten. And for that, I must punish you."

"You act like you don't like it Kitten, you used to beg me to. I can remember this time you were 14. You begged me to take your virginity." He played with her breast as he sucked on the nape of her neck.

"Sesshoumaru-sama....Pl-please stop....Please stop...." She begged as she started crying, her body curled up in a ball.

His hand slid out of her kimono, Kagome looked up at him. He finally had control of his-self. He looked at her. Did his demmon drive him to this, or was it his own will?

He turned quickly and walked out. Truthfully he was ashamed of his self... All that happened was in the past.

Kagome started sobbing. Her heart was broken....Why did he do this to her? Why did he call her the name 'kitten'? The same name she found in that scroll. She held herself. Afraid of what else the night would bring. She rolled over to face the door.

_What did I do to hurt you Sesshoumaru? Why can't I remember?_


	13. Forgotten Nightmare

Eh.. Don't kill meh! I haven't had the time to update lately . It's been hard with band and school D:

I'm so sorry T.T I have failed you poor people .

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She wondered what she had done. It was worse than she originally thought, for Sesshoumaru to lose his-self like that....

She looked at the winter sun, its head ever so slightly peeking through the mountains to begin the new day. Kagome sighed lightly, her raven black hair swinging lightly to the side of the bed.

"Cautious.."

She repeated that one word that came into her head last night.... She felt the need to be. After what happened last night with Sesshoumaru, she was terrified. Sesshoumaru gracefully entered the room and looked at her, Kagome starred back with worried eyes as she pushed herself into the corner and held herself, afraid of what might happen now. He reached out his hand, and Kagome slid farther into the corner, her eyes shut tight and arms held tight around herself. His arm retreated as Sien came in and took Kagome by the arm and picked her up. Kagome held onto him tightly.

"What am I to do with you now? Sesshoumaru, it was years ago! You can't possibly hold a grudge for so long."

Sesshoumaru walked out, _'Kitten was the one who betray me, not the other way around.'_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_"But Aki-sensei!" The young girl protested, "It is no fair!"_

_The man picked her up, "Today is your 10th birthday, you will not go off playing with the boys, and a young lady will not trouble herself with such un-lady like things. You are not to ever pick up a Katana again."_

_"But Aki-s-!"_

_"No, buts! You are at the age where you should be practicing your bowing and tea-pouring young lady, not fighting!" The man said strongly as he rushed her into her kimono. "Your classes will begin soon and I will not hear of you skipping them again! Your father is out fighting in the Great War, and I know he does not want you doing such unheard of things."_

_He rushed her more as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway. Two boys starred at her being dragged down the hall kicking wildly. _

_"Kagome-chan!" One called out. _

_Aki turned around and sternly slapped him across the face, causing the young girl to cry._

_"No sensei! Don't!" She yelled._

_"You do not address her as such! You will also never speak to her unless called upon by me to talk to her! You better be glad I will not tell your father, he would be quite displeased, now get back to your training!"_

_Aki turned quickly and continued to walk the young girl down the hall, she finally did not strain away._

_She turned her head around quickly to find them still looking at her. She quickly tried to mouth him what her heart told her, but she knew he misunderstood when he glared at her and walked back into the room._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Father!" Kagome sat up wildly, sending five young servants scurrying. She looked at there faces, they were curious of her. She turned to one of the servants who starred at her.

"Namine?" Kagome said with curiosity in her own voice. The name had suddenly come to her like a bolt of lightning had hit her.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_She suddenly stopped in her tracks and fell to the floor giggling. The other girl joined her on the floor giggling hard._

"_Namine, we will always be best friends!" She said with great excitement, and the other girl nodded in agreement._

"_Of course Lady Kagome!" She said in a stuffy voice, the same one Aki-sensei used._

_Kagome giggled at that, "Namine, you have displeased me, go to your room." Kagome mocked back in the same voice. The girls rolled over in laughter._

"_Friends forever!" Kagome said as she put up her foot on Namine's and wiggled her toes, causing more laughter to burst forth between them._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

The wooden bucket fell to the ground and the servant ran to Kagome and embraced her tightly, her swan white hair clashing with Kagome's.

"Lady Kagome!" She shrieked happily.

The reunion was ended with a loud bang, Namine quickly backed up.

"You know better than to address her as such Namine!" A man with brown hair walked in.

Kagome looked at Namine who looked deeply ashamed as she bowed low asking for forgiveness.

"Aki!" Kagome growled.

The man looked at her. "So you do remember me? Well, that will aid in ours studies togeth-"

"No Aki! I will not let you teach me!" Kagome stated strongly.

He starred at her and at the servants, the servants scurried out of the room. Namine glanced at Kagome sadly and scurried out with the others. When the scuffles of their feet faded away, Aki grabbed Kagome and violently pushed her against the wall. Her cheek rested against the cold wood. He held her by her waist tightly, pushing her harder against the wall, making Kagome cry out. Aki sunk his fingers into the skin on her waist, causing Kagome a lot of pain.

"Hush Kagome, if we get found out, Namine will suffer dearly." He smirked evilly as he stroked her cheek. Kagome held back her cries, she didn't want Namine to get hurt. Kagome wished for her father to walk in and punish him for all the years of pain he had caused.

"Awww. What happened to Kagome's voice?" He mocked as he slid his hand down her kimono and rested it on her breast. Kagome shivered and tears fell down her face. He closed his hand around it.

"God Kagome! Such a perfect body..." He untied her obi and her kimono fell loosely to her shoulders, he slid it off. "You know, I always pictured you wanting me too. But I guess I was wrong." He said as he played with her breast and slapped her butt roughly. Kagome's tears streamed down her face as her body shivered violently, from being cold and from his touch, which was even colder.

"I can smell that my little bitch Kagome is still a virgin..." He leaned over her, biting her shoulder softly.

"I will fix that..." He laughed as he pushed her up against the wall. Kagome wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She wanted all of it to end, she just didn't anymore pain. She thought about screaming but pushed the thought away when she remembered Namine.

Aki sensed her fear and smirked. "You should be worried." He laughed a bit before sliding a finger across her tight hole. Kagome gasped and tried not to shriek as she felt the finger enter into her. Aki smirked largely and pumped his finger inside her but suddenly stopped, pulled out and sucked her juices off. He used his demonic speed to pull her kimono up fast and tie it.

"Dry your tears! And if anyone finds out, Namine will be the first to go..." He ordered her. Kagome flinched and did as she was told. Aki smirked fast and turned to walk out, as Sien walked in.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why were you crying" He asked as he knelt near her.

"I was excited to see Namine again..." She whispered. Sien knew that wasn't it. He reached over to embrace her but she moved away and shook in fear. Sien smelt the air. He stroked the hair from her forehead, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... This why your mother and I tried to keep it from you." He glided out of the door. He appeared in front of Aki in his room, Namine, among other servants looked at their master, he had never been this mad since that incident years ago.

Aki smiled and turned to look at him, but the second he came face to face with Sien he shivered, "N-Now now Sien.. Let's calm down!" He said nervously. Namine knew what happened as she ran out of the room towards Kagome's room. The servants bowed there head, they knew what was about to take place.

Sien grabbed Aki by his head as Aki begged for forgiveness. Sien extended his claws and sliced through Aki's throat. Sien dropped the body on the floor.

"Pray for him, he was a horribly disgruntled soul...."

A scream was heard from Kagome's room and Sien rushed there to see Namine outside of the door.

"Lord Sien-dono! I-It's Kagome! She won't let me even get near her!"

Sien rushed in to see Kagome rolled into a ball in the corner, shrieking every time a servant tried to lift her onto her bed.

"I fear it may be the memories from her childhood unlocking again!" One said.

Sien's eyes widened.

_It-It can't be... I hid those memories well! The curse was supposed to depend on her knowing!_

He watched his poor daughter wither in pain at the touch of another person. He lifted her, she shook violently, and set her on the bed and kissed her forehead. "My poor daughter, you don't deserve your curse."

They all watched as Kagome entered battle with herself.

****************************************************

Sesshoumaru sat in the darkness, Rin was sleeping in her room.

_Empty...._

That's the one word that he used to describe the feeling in the palace now. Empty. He was confused, he didn't want Kagome anymore and yet, he wanted to hold her and kiss her.

He stood up quickly. And looked at his hand, on it was a horrible looking scar. He tensed his arm.

_It can't be! The curse couldn't have reanimated itself. Sien locked it away! But..... It was my fault it even chose Kagome..._

Sesshoumaru starred at the moon and howled out his orders as he transformed into his demon form.


	14. Tarnished Memories

BTW I will not quit band for a story!!! So stop asking meh :( It makes me very, VERY mad! And when Maciee is mad... People die, cars crash, things cry out in pain. The whole sha-bang ^^ but I will update at least 3-4 times a month :] And they shall be long chapters . I have gotten a lot faster at this though :)

But I have not gotten anymore reviews for like a week and a half and I am definitely upset . please don't upset me, it does interfer with my writing.

BTW the song is 'It's Not Over' by: Secondhand Serenade, it's an okay song but it was all I could think about .

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kagome sat in the dark, her heart aching. She reached out her hand, but it was pushed away. The black smoke clouded the room and a young girl was walking along a mountain path. The rocks cracked under her; clearly she had no idea of what was happening.

Kagome ran to her, but ran through her........ The girl still kept walking untill she saw a black butterfly. The girl giggled and lept towards it, a happy-go-lucky smile on her small face.

The rocks cracked and crumbled under the girl. Kagome ran to the edge and tried to yell for help but no sound came from her worried lips. The girl hung from the edge, tears dripping down her face as she cried out for help. It hit Kagome and she fell onto the ground, a look of confision upon her face.

"She-s...... She's me!"

Kagome scrambled to the edge, wondering what in bloody hell was happening. Kagome turned when one of the young demon's from her dreams ran with demonic speed to the edge to help. She could see his face clearly now. Kagome felt light-headed. "Sesshoumaru?"

_My tears run down like razor blades,_

_And no._

_I'm not the one to blame,_

_It's you._

_Or is it me?_

She watched as he starred at her, dangling from the cliff. The young Kagome screamed out his name and scrambled to pull herself up, her palms slippery and the more she scrambled, the slippery the rocks got under her hands. Shesshoumaru reached down his hand but quickly pulled it up hesitantly and young Kagome fell down to the jagged rocks and ledges at the bottom. Her screams and shrieks were heard. And seconds later the sickening sound of the landing was heard along with them. Kagome looked away and covered her mouth.

Nausea overwhelmed her as she watched young Sesshoumaru fall to his knees, a black cloud that was close to his body was now disappearing.

"My dear Kitten..." He said softly. "H-....How could you!!" Sesshoumaru yelled at the sky. His tears streaming down his 10 year old face.

_And all the words we never say,_

_come out and now we're all ashamed._

_And there's no sense in playing games,_

_when you've done all you can do._

Her stomach tightened. "You did this to me Sesshoumaru! And you ask why?!"

She hung her head and watched as he ran away. The tears flowing down her face fast. She was unable to control them. A few seconds later she watched as the other young boy jumped onto the cliff. _Did he just jump from the bottom?_She wondered as she tried her hardest to wipe the flowing tears from her eyes. The boy held her in his arms, cradling her close to him as he walked up to Sien, and handed her body to him. Kagome felt nauseous again as she watched her own body flop around limp and bloody. Sien starred at the body.

"No..." He said repeatively as he looked at his world lying dead in his arms. Sien looked up to the sky and screamed sorrowfully.

_But now it's over._

_It's over._

_Why is it over?_

_We had the chance to make it._

_Now it's over._

_It's over._

The vision slowly started to move from under her; it began to be pulled away, she realized. Kagome closed her eyes and than reopened them and the place she stood now looked like some kind of a dojo. The scrolls on the walls, the mats, and the katana hanging everywhere made it obvious. Sesshoumaru and the other boy, maybe around the age of 18, were sparring hard. Clearly Sesshoumaru was losing. The bleeding wounds showed the loss. Sesshoumaru was slowing, tiring from the constant dodging and he fell to the ground and the katana was against his neck.

"If you ever touch Kagome again!" The other boy said, "I will slice you up into a thousand pieces." He said as he held the sword against his neck and pushed it down, it started to cut into his neck until their sensei passed and called the other boy off.

Sesshoumaru jumped up, his face showed pain. "I will do as I wish Kinshite! I love her! And she kissed me back last night! She begged me for it!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Kinshite looked back at him and laughed, "But who is going to marry her, Sesshoumaru?"

_It can't be over._

_I wish I could take it back._

_But it's over......._

Kinshiteglared at him with a smirk on his face. He wanted to rub every word into Sesshoumaru's face.

"Me, of course, because she picked me." Kinshite boasted as he gave his sword to the sensei and walked towards the elegantly painted paper door. Kinshite began slowing down while he passed Sesshoumaru.

"I will have her taken by tonight; we both know how sweet she will be... She always smells so sweet." He licked his lips.

Sesshouamaru growled and threw a punch at Kinshite; he blocked it and flipped Sesshoumaru.

"I bet she will scream..." He smirked and watched as Sesshoumaru stood and snarled at him.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY KITTEN!"

Kinshite smirked again, "Are we forgetting when she said she hated you, I mean you did let her fall off a cliff. So clearly what happened last night was like rape. Which makes you Sesshoumaru a sick and horrible demon. You have shamed your name as much as your hanyou brother." He said sadistically and walked out.

Sesshoumaru snarled more and flew towards the door before their sensei took action and held him back.

_Lose myself in all these fights, _

_lose my sense of wrong and right._

_I cried._

_I cried._

Kagome found something funny. Something didn't add up, she wanted to be mad at Sesshoumaru but she couldn't, her heart wouldn't let her. Kagome growled out of anger. She felt so weak and stupid sometimes. But who was Kinshite? Was she married to him? Was she actually no longer as innocent as she thought? What had happened that night, did Sesshoumaru really rape her?

The floor changed to wooden planks, the ones found in bathhouses. And the sky changed into a dark night. The water in the onsen glistened with the reflection of the beautiful, blue moon. Gently the smoke from the water rose and swirled around the body of the 15 year old Kagome. She slowly stood up and dumped the water over her body, she filled the wooden bucket up once more and she set it down near her. She sighed and sunk to her chin in the water while gently putting the towel on her forehead. Kagome starred at herself. "Wow, I really do look pretty good." She said while giggling. Her breathing suddenly halted harshly when she watched the golden eyes in the bushes. They never blinked, as they starred at her.

Young Kagome looked up and Sesshoumaru stood before her. Young Kagome opened her mouth shriek but he covered her mouth. Sesshoumaru lifted her and held her close to his body. He rested a hand on her face, while he began to roughly kiss her.

_Shaking from the pain that's in my head._

_Just want to crawl into my bed._

_And throw away the life I led._

_But I won't let it die._

_But won't let it die._

Young Kagome's wide eyes became soft and she joined the kiss willingly. Sesshoumaru sat her on the wooden planked ground and continued kissing her. Neither was going to stop to breath, they didn't need to. Sesshoumaru gently grabbed her chin and held it roughly to his face and she softly moaned. He growled back and slipped his hand onto her breast as her squeezed it gently. Young Kagome stiffened and her face turned a light rosy color. Kagome blushed hard and covered her eyes slightly, giving enough room to watch between her fingers.

_But now it's over._

_It's over._

_Why is it over?_

_We had the chance to make it._

What was she doing? Was this the night before, like Kinshite talked about?? But she was enjoying it, she was willing?!

Sesshoumaru asked her something un-audible. Kagome wondered what it was as she watched herself nod. Her young self blushed roughly and closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru's hand went south. Kagome looked down, not wanting to see herself anymore.

_Now it's over._

_It's over._

_It can't be over._

_I wish I could take it back._

_But it's over._

But she could still her herself moan softly and breath hard before the door slammed open and Kinshite walked outside and found young Kagome alone sitting naked on the planks. He growled as he smelled the aroused scent and picked her up and walked into the house connected to the onsen. Kagome could hear growling and yelling, from both her and him. She looked and young Kagome was now in his arms, crying her eyes out. The shadows must have made her eyes look darker, because they were black.

She was confused. Kagome felt ripped from the memory again as the moon dissappeared. It was another memory. One day later she judged by the phase the moon was in. She sat on the same planks in front of the large room. Kagome watched as Kinshite walked in carrying Kagome. He set her on the bed and started to undress. Young Kagome didn't look one bit happy until he starred into her eyes and she began to smirk and blush, like she had with Sesshoumaru.

_I'm falling apart,_

_I'm falling apart._

_Don't say this won't last forever!_

Kagome grew angry with herself. What the hell was wrong with her?!?! Kagome watched as Kinshite began to kiss her and they gently fell back onto the futon. Young Kagome looked shyly away. Kinshite smiled and finished off undressing. Kagome looked for a second and looked away blushing harshly. Her face was dark red and burning up. The image sank itself into her mind as she slid to the floor and covered her face.

_You're breaking my heart,_

_You're breaking my heart!_

_Don't tell me that we will never be,_

_Together._

She quickly looked again to find him sucking on her breast and spreading her legs, his clearly hard member pressed up against her lower lips. She turned back around and was even redder. She put her hands to her face and it felt like her hands were going to burn off. Apparently she wasn't a virgin anymore... He was going to be entering her in a few seconds.

But Aki had even said she smelled like one. So did.. Sesshouamru... She said softly. The lonliness was shocked out of her when Kagome heard herself moan loud from inside the house and the faint rustling of sheets. This was way too much for her; it was like watching a smut video of herself! Kagome pulled her knees up to her body and held them. She listened to herself moan with pleasure inside. She thought about Sesshoumaru and herself. Something wasn't adding up here. She thought to herself. Her memories seemed touched. They felt changed. She didn't know how but they did.

_We could be,_

_Over and over._

_We could be......Forever...._

She felt the world pull away from her again and it hard ground was pushed back under her. Kagome looked older than she did now. Around 28, she couldn't even count how many years that was in demon years. Her mature face smiled as she held a child at her breast. Two other young children ran past chasing a puppy. Their shrieking giggles made older Kagome join in the laughter as an older Kinshite hugged her from behind. An older boy sat in the corner politely. The same boy grabbed his two younger siblings and walked over to Kagome and they all hugged her. "I-Is this my future?!" Kagome said as she saw how happy she was.

_I'm falling apart. _

_I'm falling apart,_

_Don't say this won't last forever._

_I'm falling apart,_

_I'm falling apart._

_Don't say this won't last forever!_

_You're breaking my heart,_

_You're breaking my heart!_

_Don't tell me that we will never be,_

_Together._

The world was ripped from her once more as she saw her older self with a baby in her arms and Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. The older Kagome's face was tear streaked. "You can't leave us! You have a child Shesshoumaru... Just for some debt, you are going to leave us and fight in a war?!" She begged. Horrible sorrow showed in her body, and voice. She was the very image of a soul ripping in half.

"No!" Kagome objected with great command in her voice now, but it was still shaky.

"You have no say in this choice, it is not up for discussion." Sesshoumaru's face stayed cold and stern.

"I will not let you Sesshoumaru!"

He pushed her against the castle's walls. "Like I said before my dear Kagome, you have no say in the matter." He gently layed a hand on her cheek, but she closed her eyes tight and pulled away, holding the baby tighter as it began to scream.

Sesshoumaru began to walk away. "I love you Kagome." He uttered under his breath, so she wouldn't hear him or the touch of sorrow in his voice.

Kagome slid back to the ground and tried to calm her own tears along with the baby's.

"Shhhh.. It's gonna be alright Chiisuki my darling baby girl." She whispered as she rocked the baby in her arms.

_It's not over,_

_It's never over._

_It's never over._

_Unless you're breaking._

_It's not over._

_It'll never be over._

_Unless you let it break you._

_It's not over,_

_It can't be..._

_Never......_

The faintest pull tugged Kagome away from the sad sight. Than she began to be pulled back into reality. "I'm here dear Kagome." Multiple voices said softly. Kagome slowly blinked and Sien quickly lifted her and held her close. "I'm sorry my dear Kagome... I couldn't protect you." He said as he stroked her forehead. Kagome regained focus to see Kinshite and Sesshoumaru starring at her. Their eyes holding flickers of worry. She starred at them. "Why are you here?" She asked shakily.

"I am here to take you home." They both said at the same time. Than they glared at each other with hatred.

_**Who can I trust?!?!?!?**_


	15. Get Out Of My Life

A small beat of her heart. Than another. And another. The world wrapped her in it's warmth, preparing her for the breakdown she could feel was coming. Instead, she wobbled to her feet and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru thought she was crying for a moment and took a step forward, ignoring the growl from Kinshite. Kagome's head snapped up and she stared at him. The look of hate she held in her eyes was powerful.

"Get out now Sesshoumaru. Both of you.." She said, her hair falling from her bun as she spoke, covering her eyes, but her vocie was loud and clear. She was barking her orders at them.

"Get out!" Kagome growled again, snapping at the both of them. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen even the slightest bit out of shock. Sein looked at his daughter and than at the boys and reinforced his daughters orders. They all stepped out, though Sien gave her one last look at her, it was a sorrowfull one and her gave her a small half smile before closing the door.

Kagome's heart was racing so much. Everything seemed to be happening so wrong. These _memories_... She wished the would all go away, but she knew they wouldn't. The disgusting feeling of being touched was lingering on her skin, rufusing to go away. She fixed her hair, trying to ease her state of mind. This was all too much for anyone to handle. It sounded like something that had came right out of a horrible story. She looked at herself in the mirror and softly cursed to herself. She got dressed in some pants and a kimono top, wanting comfort over anything right now. She wiped her eyes. From now on, she vowed silently, she was going to let no one get to her. She was going to forget Sesshoumaru once and for all and accept her fiance...

Sesshoumaru sat in his study back at his castle. It was so quiet now without the girl. "Kitten..." He said to himself, taking a sip of his water. The way she had talked to him.. No, the way she had looked at him, it had scared him somewhat. Something deep down felt wrong. But she was the one who had pushed him away so many times, and invited him in others. That woman had never known what she wanted! He made a fist and than cursed himself for it. She was a girl, not a woman, and he didn't even want her. Something deep down kept him from saying that she was disgusting though. "I have to talk to her."

Kagome was sitting on the wooden bridge that was over the duck pond. She was watching them enjoy themselves, swimming around so happily, their ducklings following happily. "I wish I could be a duck sometimes." She said, smirking at her own little joke.

"You wouldn't be a very good duck."

Kagome quickly turned and jumped up.

"S-sesshoumaru." She said, and balled up her fists.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone." She barked at him, her voice cracking a bit, the stress on her voice was getting to her.

"You wouldn't be gracefull enough to be a duck."

She was taken back for a second and her face turned red, her cheeks puffing up. "And why wouldn't I be?" She questioned angerily. This was too much. First he killed her, than nearly raped her, called her his servent, bit her, and now he was being rude.

"Besides you're too m-"

He was cut off by a short tingling sensation on the right side of his face. Kagome was face to face with him. It took him a minute to realise that Kagome had hit him. His eyes narrowed at her. No one had ever hit him like that since he was a child, and never had a woman dare to do it. "Shut up Sesshoumaru. I know what you did to me. You're not as calm as you'd like people to believe at all. You're a jerk." She growled, laying her hand on his chest and she shoved him hard. "You never loved me. You let me fall off a cliff for god sakes! And you've tried to take me against my will more than I can count." She said before she turned around and began to walk off, but she stopped once more. "Get out of my life." She told him in the coldest voice he had ever heard her normally cheery voice speak in.

Sesshoumaru stood motionless as she walked off, more than surprised. For once in his life... He didn't know what to think. He couldn't even be angry. "I'm sorry Kitten." His icy voice matched hers and Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and did the worst thing royalty could to to another. She leaned down and spit on the ground in front of him, looking back at him once. "I'm not your Kitten. My name is Princess Kagome. You will not call me by anything other than such." And without another word, she turned and walked off. His golden eyes watched her before he turned around, his swan white hair flowing behind him as he walked.

Kinshite was waiting for Kagome by the entrance of her room, a smile on his face as she rounded the corner, a soft shade of black in his blue eyes slowly dissapeared. "Good day, my fair fiance."


	16. I Wish To Know Everything

Sesshoumaru was standing at the edge of Sien's lands, wondering what he could do. He knew the curse was going to get her sometime or another. He just did. As much as she had just pissed him off by showing him such pathetic ways to push him away, he still couldn't get that wench of his mind. 'She's not a wench... She's your Kitten.' His beast growled to himself, telling him that she was more than a human. She was his old friend. And he had to save her. he had to save her from her curse and Kinshite. He knew that Kinshite was even worse than the curse could ever be. He believe this with everything he had. Kinshite had always been up to no good, and he knew time didn't heal many. Sesshoumaru still saw that same arrogant look in his eyes, one that was much different to the arrogant he held in his own though.

Kagome laughed softly along with Kinshite, holding his hand tighter as the walked through the meadow together. He had just told her the funniest joke about them when they were younger. Kagome didn't realise she had been such a trouble maker in the castle. Though as Kinshite was putting it, most of the trouble they had gotten into was all her fault. Her eyes shifted up to Kinshite's mature face. He was quite older, and would probably be around 36 in human years, but the stories he was telling her.

"Kinshite-dono.." She said quietly, keeping her eyes at hsi chin, thinking she wasn't supposed to look into his eyes. Kagome wasn't sure of all the rules of being a princess yet, and it was going to to take her quite a while to learn all of the rules and customs so that she could be a good wife one day.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked curiouly, cupping her cheek and bringing her face up to his, making her look at him.

"We are to be married, correct?" She asked him, and something inside her stirred unhappily. She had just met this man. Who the hell was going to tell her she was going to marry him. After all she loved Sess-... No. She couldn't question it. Everything inside her was screaming at her to push Kinshite away. Sure she may have known this man when she was younger, but this was too weird. She pulled her face away, playing off a fake cough, acting as though she was getting a bit hoarse, trying to not seem rude. "I'm sorry. Excuse me, I need to go." She said, trying to get around him but he quickly grabed her delicatly by the wrists and he pulled her wast against his.

"Princess, please. Understand. I may be a stanger to you. But you are my everything. I've been waiting for you to return after you dissapeared many many years ago." Kinshite told her, his stern features loosening up a bit as his eyes searched hers. "Please don't leave me to go be with Sesshoumaru. I've waited so long. And I must have you Princess."

Kagome felt her heart melt as memories flooded into her head. Memories with Kinshite. Memories that were the kind that you cherished forever and ever. Though she didn't know him, it hurt her to see him. It seemed he honestly did love her. The way he was looking at her was the way you look at something you lost for years and that you had finally gotten back after years and years. Something that you never though would return.

"I don't want to be with him." She said coldly, looking down at the ground. "But you have to understand. I just had so much stuff thrusted onto me.. I need time to think. Now if you'd please excuse me, I'm going to my room." Kagome said softly, not once giving him another look as she moved silently past him and into her room. She watched him give her one last look as he walked away, but once he had dissapeared around the corner, she closed her door.

"Father.." She whispered and her father stood up from her bed and walked over to her.

"Yes, I know Kagome. Tell me what you want to know."

Kagome turned around and looked at him and she held her chin high and straightened her posture, looking as regal as ever. The only thing keeping her from looking like a true princess was the look of disheaval in her. She looked worn out, as though she had found out more already than she had probably ever wanted in her life. And he knew she had.

"Tell me everything..."

Sien looked at her with a strong look of pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome, but this isn't going to be pretty. Are you sure you want this?" He asked, laying his hand on his daughters cheek.

Kagome looked back up at him with a new found feriocity in her eyes. "I'm completely sure father."

He smiled. "Just like your mother." He stated before laying his other hand on the other cheek and he leaned his forehead against hers. Their aqua stripes began to glow and Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, drifting into the realese her father was giving her. Kagome's eyes shot open and her eyes were glowling bright white, pupils and all. Her markes now began to glow white as well. And as if a huge burst of wind had came in, Kagome's hair flew up and began to flow upwards, as if the wind were coming from underneath her.

"Be strong, child of mine."


	17. Little Black Butterfly

"Father!"

The young warrior turned around and picked up the young child. She looked to only be 7, and her black hair was only a little past her shoulders. The second her father had her in his arms, she embraced him quickly and tightly, as though if she let go he would leave.

"Please don't make me go." She whispered to him, and looked at him in the eyes. He looked back with a sad and quite sorrowful expression before quickly letting it fade into one that was like it had been carved out of stone. "You know you have to. You can't stay here. It is unsafe." The warrior told his daughter in a sternfull yet caring voice. Like any parent would speak to their children to try and explain that they knew best. "I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this to help you. You will understand when you are older." He told her before setting her down. The wide eyed child looked up at him, pure hurt was swimming in those big brown eyes of hers. She quickly brought the sleeve of her kimono up to her eyes, wanting to keep the tear that had escaped from her eye from rolling down her cheek. A princess was never to cry, and every princess knew that. A princess was supposed to be strong and powerful, and crying was one of the highest forms of weakness. But all this informations. All of this talk of her leaving. Told to her by her servents, at first she though it to be some sick joke until she realized that it wasn't. Once she realized that it wasn't, her whole world came crashing down in such a sickening way.

She had looked for her father for days and days, though everyone kept telling her that he was away, or busy, or that she should just run along and play with the other children in the castle. But she didn't want to. How were you supposed to play with all this talk of being forced to leave her birth home was running through her mind. All the thoughts of leaving this house and all her friends was terrible. It made her ache everywhere as though it was going to rip her in half. She wouldn't have been surprised if the pain actually had made her rip in half. It truely hurt that bad. But today. Today, her father had come home, and before the gaurds or the servents could get her, she had already found her father. She wanted to beg for a chance to stay, and she knew they knew that too, which was why they were trying to make it easier on their already stressed out Lord and keep her out of his hair while he went though this difficult time.

"Father... Please. I'll be safe here! Don't make me leave.." She whispered to her father, who was halfway down the hallway now. The man stopped and seemed to fight the urge to turn around.

"I'm sorry Kagome..." He said back, trying not to show the emotion in his voice. Though to anyone it would have been clear that it hurt him not to turn around. That first step away from his own daughter was like taking the first step in the charge for battle. It was the most painful. As he got to the screen door he opened it and closed it behind himself gently.

Kagome began to have a fit, tears running down her face without stopping now. This was when the servants took hold of the kicking and screaming young girl, who kept calling for that one person who wasn't going to turn around. Her father. But the man wasn't coming back or turning around now. The servents knew that. They knew that he had made up his mind and spent many days in his study, thinking and thinking about what he should do. He had tried every scenerio and thought of every place, but only one was safest. They knew that Kagome was going to throw a fit, but never had she acted like this before. They guessed that it was because kagome, deep down, knew it too.

The servants tried their best to settle her down, asking her and pleading with her to stop crying. They even tried bribing her with an extra snack or extra time outside, or maybe even a few days off lessons, but to each and every one, she refused. Soon they all left the room, leaving little heartbroken Kagome sitting in her room with no one to comfert here. Though, at this time, she didn't want it. She was upset, and angry. Why would her father be sending her away like this? It wasn't fair.._ Tap, tap, tap! _That was the sound that knocked her out of her day dreamy daze and she quickly wiped her tears and looked at the ricepaper door of her room. "I told you I didn't want company! I'm doing just fine." Kagome said in a stuffy hot headed voice, definitely aggitated. She had sent the servents off long ago, what were they doing knocking on her door when she had given them an order to stay away. Kagome stood up and took off her tabi and layed them onto her bed, which was red satin and highly grown up for a young child's bed, though she was used to it. Everything was always more grown up for her.

Kagome opened the door, but before she could say anything or even ask who dare knock upon her door after she told them not too, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her through the hallways at a very high speed. The painting on the walls seemed to blur together and she suddenly tried to cry out and closed her eyes tight, scared to get any dizzier. But as if whatever was dragging her had read her mind, a hand had clamped over her mouth and the burryness suddenly stopped. Kagome was a bit afraid to open her eyes, afraid that there was going to be some bloodthirsty demon at her neck like her father had always told her about. She opened one eye and as soon as she saw who had her, her other eye snapped open and both her eyes widened as she tried to muffle their name.

"Shhh!" He said, keeping his hand over her mouth as he put his finger to his lips and blew, showing her to be quiet.

The boy looked around the corner of the left wing, where there was always a gaurd, and sure enough there was. He pulled Kagome back down the hall in the same horribly fast manner and out one of the windows of the library which for now was unoccupied and was the perfect was to get out. The second his feet hit to ground, he picked Kagome up and carried her towards the bridge leading away from the castle.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" She asked in awe, looking up at the young boy that was carrying her. He was also her best friend. They had been together since mere babies and were tied at the hip.

His hair was tied up in a white band loosely at the back of his head. And the fighting clothes that he was wearing was proof to her that he had just been training or sparring. Sesshoumaru was always training, that was one thing Kagome had always hated. Because when he trained, they never got time to play.

His amber eyes flicked down to her. "I was done training." He told her and smirked at her.

The smile was fake, and Kagome saw it. She guessed that he had heard about her leaving, and had skipped out on practice for her... So he was risking a beating from his father, just to be with her before she left. Kagome looked up at him and she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll never forget you. Don't worry." She said, smiling up at him happily. She giggled as Sesshoumaru blushed a bit and quickly set her down and he pretended to look at some clouds, hating to show sign of emotion, especially blushing.

"I wasn't worried about it.." He grumbled and Kagome smiled at him and bumped her hip against his. She grabbed his hand and as they walked down the path towards their special spot in the meadow, the one that the found the most beautiful, she swung it the whole time and just talked to Sesshoumaru. Told a few jokes and stories, and so did he in return. Each of them was having the greatest time with the other.

Once they had gotten there, Kagome made a flower crown for Sesshoumaru, who didn't much care for it, but wore it anyways so not to upset Kagome. They played hide and go seek in the tall grass but Sesshoumaru always won because he had such amazing speed and Kagome never had a chance of running from him or catching him. And soon they just layed down in the flowers and grass and looked up at the clouds. As time went by they started to realise little by little that these were going to be some of their last minutes together. Sesshoumaru looked at the setting sun from where he lay in the grass next to Kagome, and she gave him a quick look.

"We will always be friend right?" She asked him.

Sesshoumaru didn't even look at him, he merely scoffed. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be Kitten?"

"Well, it's just that I'll be gone for a long time, and I'm scared that you will forget me Sesshoumaru. I'm scared that you will forget me and find a new best friend." She said.

Sesshoumaru jumped up to give her his answer, but before he could, one of the servents came running from the castle.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" He called. Quickly, Kagome stood up and looked at him with a sense of worry in her. She didn't like the urgent way he was calling her at all, something about it gave her chills.

"Your father is quite angry young lady. We need you to go quickly to the castle!" He told her, pointing in the direction of the castle. Kagome looked at him and than at Sesshoumaru before mouthing an 'I'm sorry' at him and running off in the direction of the castle, worried a bit for what punishment awaited her for telling no one where she was going. As she got to the mountain path, she slowed, always being told to slow on the path because it had always been dangerous. She walked just a little before something curious peaked her interests. A black butterfly was fluttering around randomly on the path.

"I've never seen a black butterfly before!" She said as she smiled excitedly, forgetting that she was probably in trouble. She edged towards it carefully, taking one tiny and light step at a time. As she clapped at it the first time, it flew a little further off. She sighed unhappily but tried to get it again, creeping towards it the same way. She didn't realize that the ground was crumbling under her feet until it was too late. The rock and dirt crumbled and Kagome fell, but quickly grabbed hold of the ledge. As she looked up, she saw Sesshoumaru looking down at her. "Sesshoumaru! Please! Help me!" She cried out in panic, terrified as any one would have been in such a perilous situation. "I'm slipping Sesshoumaru please help!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and shook his head at her. Kagome's eyes widened and her hands slipped, and she felt herself falling. The fall was definitely a long one, and it seemed like years to Kagome as she looked up at the cliff where Sesshoumaru stood.

"Sesshoumaru.. How could you." She whispered. The last second she promised herself she would never trust Sesshoumaru again. She would never give her heart to anyone.

It was the last vow she made before she hit the ground, dying on impact.

A few minutes after the fall, all of the lands had heard the mournfull calls of the great Sien, who was howling nonstop at the loss of his duaghter in such a sorrowfull way, it made the very skies begin to cry as it began raining. All of the lands were in pity of his loss tonight.

Young Princess Kagome had fallen. But Sien vowed that this was not be the end of his daughter. Oh no. He couldn't accept that she was dead. Sien was going to find a way to revive her.


	18. Save Me From Falling

Kagome awoke, the only thing she heard when she awoke was not the scurry of the servent's feet though. When she awoke, they only sound that could be heard was the loud and quick thump of her own heart. "Sesshoumaru..." She clutched at her chest, feeling the hurt that was just sitting in her chest with no where else to go. The young girl slowly slid herself off of the bed, but as her foot hit the floor, it hurt and Kagome fell to the floor, her hair sprawling out everywhere behind her.

"Father..." She whimpered through the pain that swelled up in her.

The more she tried to get up, the more she realized that she didn't have the strength. Why she didn't have the strength to stand she didn't know. And not knowing scared her. It scared her more than anything else in the world. The little heart in her chest was jumping and thumping against her chest as if it were going to jump free any second.

A strong hand grabbed hers and pulled her up quickly, but ever so gently. Every touch burned Kagome's skin though. She gasped in pain as the hands set her back on her bed. She wiped away her tears to see who had helped her back onto her bed. The soft bed was warm and comferting in her cold and slightly dim room, and she was greatfull to who ever had put her in it.

"Don't cry darling. You're just sore from the ball yesterday. I'd be sore if I had dance with as many people as you did." A gentle voice told her as his hand wiped her cheeks, drying them. The hand was hard, but the tenderness and love that it gave off, she knew who it was before his smell even touched her nose.

Kagome thought about what he had said and suddenly she vaguely remembered a great dance. Every lord, lady, and child from all the lands were there. She remembered dancing with many of her possible suiters. "Kinshite... But how did I-" Before the young girl could utter another word, Kinshite leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. "I brought you after you fell asleep on one of the chairs in the ballroom. Kagome's young face blushed as Kinshite moved the hair from her face and slid his hand to her cheek.

Kagome's eyes widened as he got mere centimeters from her face. She could feel his hot breath on her cold skin, and it gave her goosebumps. "Kins-"

She was instantly quieted when he leaned forward and his lips touched hers, his hand staying lovingly on her cheek. "Shhh. Get some sleep Kagome. You will feel much better you have gotten some rest." He told her as he brushed the longer strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"But Kinshite..." She said, a bit starry eyed from the kiss.

Kinshite looked at her, something flicking in his eyes that she didn't quite realize then. Could it have been... Fear? His hand moved to under her chin and she looked at him right in the eyes. It was like saying that he had nothing to hide. It had always been his way of reassuring her to make her believe him. And she did.

"Get some rest Kagome. I must return to my lands now." He said as he stood gracefully and he turned. "You will start to feel better soon. Don't worry. Just don't get out of bed okay? You might hurt yourself again."

Kinishite looked over his shoulder at her and smiled softly before taking his leave.

Kagome sat there on the bed, staring at that rice paper door for forever. Sure, everything seemed the same. Yet she felt as though nothing at all was how it had once been. Again, her heart began to beat and thump faster and faster. There was something. Something was different.

She looked around her room. It looked as though it always had in the morning time. The maids of the house had already been through, and hot breakfast was waiting for her on a small table on the other corner of her room. Though, as of now, she didn't want anything to do with food.

Brown eyes searched the room like an eagle, looking for something that wasn't how it normally was. But, everything seemed so... The same. It was almost so perfect, it made her get a tiny bit suspicious until she began to think maybe they did better at cleaning because she hadn't been up to bother them today.

Something was up, and Kagome wanted to know about it.

She painstakingly began to stretch out all her muscles with a series of different excercises, trying to do mostly stretching for now though. She was working through the pain, which was far greater than if anyone had merely danced for a long time.

After all the stretching, she tried to walk. Every step was clumsy and unstable, as if a newborn horse were taking them instead of her. Her coordination was also gone she realized the more she walked. Her body was responding to simple actions, and it took her forever just to walk around her room, and she had to hold things to keep herself up the whole time. Everytime she would let go of whatever she was holding, she would stumble. A few times she fell, and it took even longer to pull herself back up again.

Though, the braver she got with walking, the further she walked. And after all the work of practically having to reteach her body to function even a little better, she opened her door with shakey hands and hobbled out into the hallway.

Though with nothing to hold in the hallway, the walking didn't last long before the weakness in her body made her crumple onto the floor like a ragdoll. A scream escaped her lips. The pain that shot through her was much different this time. It was if she had broken every bone at the same time with that one fall. Her crying was loud and uncontrolled, and she didn't care. As of now, she wasn't exactly thinking like a princess.

Right now, she was thinking like a young child in too much pain for one person to handle.

The servants ran down the hall and they gently lifted her up and her father was right behind them, watching his daughter cry, his eyes as hard and as sharp as a knife, making sure that the servants dare not to drop his daughter. They would pay the greatest totrture if they did.

As they layed her on her bed, Kinshite flew back into the room. "Sien. I heard she fell. Is she alright?" He asked in a very concerned tone, looking at her with great worry in his eyes.

"F-fall..." She whispered and they both turned towards her and Sien looked quite scared. It was the first time she had ever seen true fear swim in her father's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru.."

At this utter of a name, Sien and Kinshite tensed up, and Kagome didn't notice the Sien's fists had balled up so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Father..." She whispered, staring back up at her ceiling.

They both stared at her, worrying for the worst. What the worst was, Kagome could have never guessed at that time. She was too young and naive to how harsh the world truely was. She only though the world was unfair. It wouldn't be until she was much older that she would know true pain. And that pain was-

"Who is Sesshoumaru?"


End file.
